


Compassionate Heart Of Inugamigyoubu

by Vynix_Wang



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vynix_Wang/pseuds/Vynix_Wang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I'm back. I just want to make it details about Tamazuki and Hikaru. Tell about how they relationship till get married and give birth the heir of Shikoku.</p><p>Enjoy the story! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (First Sight)

**Author's Note:**

> I dont' own Nurarihyon No Mago.

The Publisher  
“I’m so sorry Hikaru-San. But we can’t publish your comic” the editor said.  
“Nani? Why?” Hikaru wondered with upset face.  
“Your comic not life enough”  
“Not life enough? But I did all this month ‘till I wasn’t enough to slept” Hikaru scowled.  
“I’m sorry Hikaru-San. Maybe next time you’ll be more lucky”  
Hikaru get away from that office with unsatisfied.  
I did it with all of my sense… why they said that my comic it’s not life enough? Hikaru’s mind.  
Only few steps from office before the rain is down. Hikaru pulled out the umbrella from her bag and opened. She walked alone with dejected face.  
Gomene Okasan…. Your daughter still useless….  
The tears began fall from her eyes flowed into her pink cheek. She walked without concentration ‘till didn’t realized where her feet took her step.  
Nani? Why I’m here? Hikaru looks around that quiet block I never pass this way before… Never mind… She walked again.  
Suddenly sounds yelp of dog.  
“Eh?”  
A doggie approached her.  
“Doggie?”  
Hikaru bowed to take the doggie in her arms “You rain, right?”  
The doggie yelp again.  
Hikaru smiled looked at his cute face, the sadness gone “You’re so cute”  
Sounds foot step approached her. Hikaru turned to that voice and she saw that man. A slim and tall man used the black cloak. His hair was black, his skin was white. His dark grey eyes met with Hikaru’s hazel eyes. Hikaru can felt her heartbeat not nomal like usually. He is so handsome.  
She smiled at that man and asked “Is he yours?”  
“Ah, yeah” the man replied.  
Hikaru brave herself to approached that man then handed over the doggie.  
“Thank’s” the man accept the doggie then walks away.  
Hikaru stunned for awhile before said “Chotto matte”   
The man turned back to her.  
Hikaru approached him again, shared hers umbrella “It’s raining, how if I accompany you ‘till home?” then she smiled warmly.  
The doggie yelp full of spirit. Looks agree with the girl.  
“Looks like he want it to” she said again.  
The man stunned for awhile before said “Okay, thank’s”   
Then they’re began walks together.  
“My name is Hikaru, you?”  
“Tamazuki” the man said.  
And that night Hikaru found a new story for her next comic.


	2. Chapter 2 (The Power Of Human)

On The Street In The Morning  
“Hikaru waiiit!!!” Ayumi called with panting breath.  
“What’s wrong?” Hikaru turned to her.  
“Why you run so fast? I can’t chased you” Ayumi scowled.  
They’re jogging in the morning at gardens.  
“You’re to slow”  
“Oh gosh, you’re to fast!”  
“Come on Ayumi-Chan. We’ve just ran for 30 minutes”  
“Just?” Ayumi aghast.  
“We must run 30 minutes again” Hikaru said it cheerfully.  
“Oh no no no, I’m give up”  
“But Ayumi-Chan….”  
“If you still want it just run alone, I’ll be wait here”  
Hikaru sighed “Okay, if you said so”  
Then Hikaru leaved her and run alone for 30 minutes again before that happened.  
Suddenly in the quiet zone, she stopped by four boys.   
“Owh, look. She is a beautiful girl” a boy said while touch Hikaru’s chin.  
Hikaru ward his hand which touch her chin “Leave me alone!” she said.  
“Oh…. You’re so heady…” the boy said.  
The three boys laughed.  
“But it’s okay, I love it” he wants to embraced Hikaru’s neck, but before that Hikaru’s kicked his face.  
“Ouch!”   
“I’m not weak as your thought!” Hikaru mocked them.  
The four boys approached her, Hikaru beat them with her Kendo ability. One by one bleeding and fell down on the ground. One of them skulk behind her while carrying a piece of wood to hit her. But someone stopped them.  
A piece of wood flies hit the head of that boy ‘till the boy fell down on the ground. Hikaru felt shocked, she don’t know that boy wants to hit her from behind.  
“I never like dirty game. Strike silently from behind” Tamazuki said coldly while carrying the doggie.  
“Tamazuki-kun” Hikaru said his name.  
The four boys look so scared then give up and ran away.  
“Are you okay?” Tamazuki asked her.  
“I’m okay. Thank’s for your help” Hikaru respond.  
“I did nothing. You did it by yourself”  
“But I really don’t know he wants to hit me from behind”   
Then they’re walked together while chit-chat about Hikaru’s comic ‘till found lawn chair and sat there. The doggie now carrying by Hikaru’s arms.  
“I don’t know you can use Kendo tricks” Tamazuki said.  
“Ah, I learnt about that from senior high school. To protect my self and my mother” Hikaru said while stroke the doggie’s head.  
“Your mother here?”  
Hikaru shooked “Not again. She passed away when I’m still in college”  
“I’m sorry”  
“It’s okay”  
The breeze wiggles Hikaru’s hair which ponytail horse. Although she sweat but she still looks beautiful. Reddish hue in her cheek because of jogging make her looks adorable.  
“How about you, Tamazuki-Kun? Your parents?” Hikaru brave herself to asked.  
“My mother passed away too, but my father still alive in Shikoku” Tamazuki answered.  
“Oh, lucky you caused still have a father. My father passed away since I was a baby”  
“So, you and your mother only two alone before?” suddenly compassion feel appear in Tamazuki’s heart.  
“Uhm” Hikaru nodded “And I alone now in my apartment. But that’s not to pathetic, I’m still have a best friend. Ayumi….” Hikaru stopped suddenly remember Ayumi still wait for her.  
“What’s wrong?” Tamazuki said, confused with her act.  
“Oh gosh! I forgot Ayumi still wait for me in the gardens!” Hikaru patted her forehead then she stand up and return the doggie to Tamazuki’s arm “Nice talk with you Tamazuki-Kun. See you later” Hikaru waved then ran away, so hurry.


	3. Chapter 3 (New Year With You)

Tamazuki stunned from far away. The bookstore so crowded because so many persons wants to buy Hikaru’s comic.  
“Tamazuki-Kun” Hikaru called him.  
“Hikaru…”  
“So, you came back from Shikoku?”  
“Yeah. And looks your comic is success”   
“Ah that’s just one volume, I don’t know how about the next”  
Then at that afternoon they walked together. They walked ‘till arrived at city park. Hikaru sat down on the one of the swing while carrying Tamazuki’s dog. Tamazuki sat at swing beside her.  
“They want publish me too” Hikaru said “But I refused”  
“Why?” Tamazuki asked.  
“I want my comic read by the others and I’m so proud if they loved the story but I don’t want to be famous. I comfort just be like this”  
“I see”  
“So, how about your father in Shikoku?”   
“He is fine”  
“I thought you’ll be there ‘till new year”  
“No, there’s something to do here”  
“About your job?”  
“Yeah”  
Hikaru never know about Tamazuki’s job caused that man never explain further, but she not brave enough to ask it more.  
“How about you? Will you celebrate the new year with your friend Ayumi?” Tamazuki asked  
“No, she back to her village in Hokkaido and celebrate with her parents. Maybe I’ll celebrate at my roof apartment and see the fireworks with my neighbours except….” Hikaru bite her lips.  
“Except what?”  
“Except you want to come and celebrate with me” Hikaru’s cheeks become red.  
“I have a meeting in new year’s eve…”  
“It’s okay if you can’t, I don’t want to forced you…” Hikaru hastily said.  
“I’ll come if the meeting finish earlier”  
“Eh? Really?”  
“Yeah”

 

Main House  
“This is new year’s eve!” Rikuo said to the yokais “Lets we released the tension for awhile and enjoyed the party ‘till tomorrow morning!”  
The yokais yelled and began the party with drank so many cup of sake.  
Kejorou dance with Kubinashi in the middle of lobby main house.  
“Rikuo” Tamazuki called him.  
Rikuo night form turned to him “What’s wrong, Tamazuki?”  
“I’m sorry but I can’t attend the celebrate” Tamazuki said.  
“Eh? Why?”  
“There’s something to do”  
“Is that important?”  
“Yeah”  
Rikuo sighed “Unfortunately, okay I let you go”  
“Thank’s” Tamazuki leaved main house.  
Silently Shoei followed him while wondered What would he do?

Above Hikaru’s Apartment  
Above Hikaru’s apartment there’s a very wide field. The field already crowded by people who wants to celebrate the new year.  
“The new year come soon” sounds the girl said.  
“Yeah lets we prepare to count it” sounds the boy said.  
Tamazuki… if he will be come? Hikaru wondered while looked at the night sky.  
Suddenly she can felt movement behind her. Hikaru’s heart beat so fast. She turned over then saw that man who carrying the doggie like usually.  
“Hikaru…”  
“Tamazuki, you came”  
“I hope I’m not late”  
“No, you came in the right time” Hikaru smiled so happy.  
Sounds the people began count down.  
“Five… Four… Three… Two… One….Happy new year!”  
Sound the fireworks explosion at the sky. The black night sky decorate by flowers from the fireworks now. Looks so beautiful.  
“Happy new year, Tamazuki” Hikaru said while smiled full of meaning.  
“Happy new year, Hikaru” Tamazuki smiled at her too.  
Shoei who hide by people crowded raise up one of his eyebrow.   
Is that him? He wondered in his mind. This is the first time for him look Tamazuki smile to a human woman.


	4. Chapter 4 (The Truth)

Hikaru stunned. The man who she knows for two years looks so different. His true form before slowly changed to his human form now. His face hide by his black hair which struck down by rain. His breathe so panting. His hand which hold the sword doped by black blood from the man who had killed by him. Who is he?  
“T-tamazuki…” Hikaru wants to approached him.  
“Don’t come any closer!” Tamazuki said to her.  
Hikaru aghast “W-Why?” she asked.  
“Do not appear in my life again, Hikaru!” Tamazuki began to walks away.  
“No! Don’t leave!” Hikaru yelled him “Don’t ever leave me….” She fainted.  
“Hikaru?!”  
Tamazuki approached her and carrying her to his house.  
“I’ve change her clothes and bandage her wound, Tamazuki-Sama” the woman servant with dog ears report to him.  
“Thank’s” Tamazuki said.  
The servant walked away.  
Tamazuki who have changed his wet clothes with dry kimono entrance the room. Hikaru lie down on his bed. A little bit fever. He sat down on the edge of the bed while washed small towel with cold water then put on Hikaru’s forehead.  
“Don’t leave… Tamazuki….” Sounds Hikaru delirious.  
Tamazuki hold her hand “I’m sorry Hikaru. But now you’re know, I can’t let you stay beside me. I’ve just realized, it’s danger for you”  
Tamazuki still hold her hand ‘till the fever down.  
“Uhm….” Slowly Hikaru opened hers eyes. She realized that she is in the big bedroom now, hers wet clothes changed with dry kimono, hers wound in bandages. Tamazuki sat beside her.  
“You awake?” Tamazuki asked her, try hard to sounds cold.  
“Tamazuki…” Hikaru called him.  
Tamazuki stand up “My servants have washed your clothes” he pointed Hikaru’s blazer beside bed “Looks your fever down, so you can leave soon” he wants to leave the bedroom.  
Hikaru wake up and sat down on the bed “You owe an explanation to me” she said.  
Tamazuki fell silent without turned to her.  
“What are you, exactly?” Hikaru asked.  
Tamazuki slowly said “I’m youkai. Inugami daiyoukai”  
“Why didn’t you tell me before?”  
“Now, you’re know” Tamazuki said it coldly.  
“Okay, now I know it but why you staring space at me?”  
“Aren’t you realized?” Tamazuki stare at her now “We have a different world, I’m a youkai and you a human”  
Hikaru stand up against him “Oh! So, why didn’t you realized it two years ago? Why you must afraid it now?”  
“I admit, that was my fault. I must not being friendship with you. It’s not late Hikaru, you can go now. We ended here”  
Hikaru eyes began glisten of tears “How if I won’t go?”  
“Don’t be foolish, Hikaru!”  
“I’ve decided it, I won’t go!” Hikaru said it firmly with view full determination in hers eyes.  
Tamazuki stunned at her. Hers light brown eyes fulfill of power, he never know that a human have a power to and he can feel it “Didn’t you scared at me?” he asked  
Hikaru’s eyes changed stare at him fondly “Why must I scared at you? If you want to hurt me, you have many chances during two years. And last night you’ve saved me, so why must I scared?”  
Tamazuki backs on her, his face become so dark “You don’t know me, Hikaru. I’m the lord of the darkness of Shikoku’s yokai who have destroyed my own subordinates”  
“But you try to fix it right?”  
“But it will never enough”  
“Everyone ever wrong. Whatever you’ve did in the past, there’s still new chances in the future, new hopes”  
“I have a lot of enemy, Hikaru. During I’m the lord of the darkness, my enemies always behind me. One of them wants to kill you last night. You’ll be in dangerous if you stay beside me”  
“I don’t care and I don’t scared because I believe that you will protect me” Hikaru lean hers brow into Tamazuki’s back. “Don’t be foolish, Tamazuki. How can you being the lord of the darkness if there’s no light beside you?”  
“Nani?”  
“The darkness there because of light and so otherwise, the light shining because there’s the darkness….”  
Tamazuki ever heard it from Rikuo when they were in battle, but Hikaru now give the last touch in that words. Beautiful touch…  
Hikaru hold Tamazuki’s waist then said it “Let me stand beside you as a light, so that they’re can see how darkness you are”  
“Hikaru….”  
“I love you, Tamazuki” Hikaru can’t hold herself again to said it “So, don’t push me to leave you. I want to be yours”  
Tamazuki touch Hikaru’s hand which hold his waist, he release her softly and turned back faced her. At first Hikaru think he want to leave her, but what happen next was outside of hers mind and the others mind. He touch hers cheek fondly and took close hers face to his face then reach hers lips with his lips. Hikaru respond back the kiss so thirsty. Tamazuki grabbed hers tiny body then laid it on the bed, gently. Hikaru only wear a kimono, nothing else, so that easy for Tamazuki to release it from hers body. That afternoon, he made her his.

Tomorrow Morning  
Hikaru opened hers eyes and can’t found Tamazuki beside her. She wear hers kimono then wake from the bed. Tamazuki in bedroom terrace, he has wear his kimono to. He stare at the sunrise, looks thinking of something. Hikaru hold his waist from behind.  
“What are you thinking about?” Hikaru asked him, a smile expand in hers face because remembered what was happened last night between them.  
“Just thinking what happened with me” Tamazuki said “I wondering, why I must let you entrance into my life from the start. Since that day, I can’t resist you, otherwise, I let you entrance more deeply”  
Hikaru give a weak chuckles “That because of silly thing which you haven’t noticed it”  
“Silly thing?”  
Tamazuki can felt Hikaru nodded on his back “Silly thing, in human world they say ‘love’”  
Tamazuki turned over to see her face “Love?”  
“Uhm, that’s human’s power, can said human’s fear” she smiled cheerfully. Tamazuki has explained to her last night about yokai’s fear.  
Tamazuki smirked “I see. Looks from now on, I can’t underestimate that fear”  
“Agree”  
Tamazuki pats hers head fondly, Hikaru respond with hold him tightly.  
“Hikaru…”  
“Uhm?”  
“I want to take you to Shikoku and meet my father”  
“Eh? What for?” Hikaru looked at him confusedly.  
“Lets we become a man and wife”  
“Eh?” Hikaru’s cheek become red like tomato “So fast as that?” she blinked.  
“Why? Don’t you want it?”  
“Eeh…” Suddenly Hikaru looks awkward “Of course I want it, but it’s so suddenly I have no prepare anything for that…”  
“You don’t need anything to prepare”  
“We still have much time, why must so hurry like that?”  
“Because maybe the next heir of Shikoku will be born a month again”  
“Nani? No, if that’s true it will be born nine months again”  
“That for human baby not for half youkai”  
“Eh? Is that so?”  
Tamazuki smirked.  
“Oh, you’ve just teased me!”  
Tamazuki kiss her neck while murmured “From now on you’ll learn how yokai works. We move so fast because we don’t like waste the time” then he stopped Hikaru who wants to protest again with his hot kiss.  
He carrying Hikaru’s tiny body and lie down on the bed. They making love once more in that morning. More passion than last night.  
After that hot game, Hikaru lean her head on Tamazuki’s chest. The tears of happiness fell down from her beautiful eyes. Tamazuki looked at her.  
“What’s wrong Hikaru? Why you cry? Did I hurt you?”   
“No, I’m okay. I’m just happy because from now on I’ll not alone again”  
“Hikaru….” Tamazuki gave a soft kiss on her head.  
“If my mother here, she will be happy”  
“I believe so” Tamazuki touch Hikaru’s cheek then reach her lips with his lips. Hikaru respond it full of passion, she never satisfied about him.  
“I’m ready for Shikoku” Hikaru said when she released from Tamazuki’s kiss.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Uhm” Hikaru nodded “When will we go there?”  
“Tomorrow”

Shikoku  
“Becareful, Hikaru” Tamazuki help her through the stones in the river.  
Hikaru hold his arm to keep her balance. The journey to Shikoku it’s so hard. Hikaru knows Tamazuki can walk more fast because he is a youkai. But he looks patient and not mad at all with her slow. Few minutes later they arrived in to quiet forest.  
“Wait here, Hikaru” Tamazuki jump high to stopped her father attack with his wind black leaf.  
“Oh, Tamazuki. You came again in time so close” Tanuki said to his son.  
“Must you do this everytime I come?” Tamazuki mocked his father.  
“Just want to test you, you more powerfull everytime you come here”  
Tamazuki landed on the ground smoothly.  
Tanuki sat down in front of them.  
Hikaru blinked Is that his father? So huge…  
“What’s wrong, Tamazuki?” Tanuki asked him “Looks this time you’re not came alone”  
“Ah yeah, let me introduce you. This is Hikaru. Hikaru, this is my father Inugamigyoubu Tanuki” Tamazuki said.  
Hikaru bowed to Tanuki “My name is Aizawa Hikaru, nice to meet you” she said so awkward.  
“Owh, nice girl. Is she your friend, Tamazuki? You never took your friend here before. What is this mean?” Tanuki asked again while sipped his sake.  
“I want to marry her” Tamazuki explain.  
Tanuki almost choke by his sake “You what?!”  
“I want to marry her” Tamazuki replied.  
Tanuki blinked at Tamazuki then Hikaru and Tamazuki again. “Are you sure? Hold on…. She is a human, right?”  
“Yeah”  
“You want to marry a human woman?”  
Hikaru shrink, she never thought if his father will not like human.  
“Yeah I want to marry her, a human woman”  
“Owh” Tanuki blinked, he never thought that since join to Nura Clan had make him change so much. Change to be better. He can saw his son’s eyes when looked at Hikaru. There’s love and compassionate heart in his eyes. This woman, although she is a human but she is great. She can make his son fall in love with her. She can handle Tamazuki, something which even he can’t did as his father.  
“What did you say your name?” Tanuki asked Hikaru now.  
“Hikaru” Hikaru answered felt nervous.  
“Are you sure wants to marry him?”  
“Uhm” Hikaru nodded “I’m sure. Although I only a human but I’ll do my best to be good wife for him” she said.  
“Owh” Tanuki felt enchanted “Okay, Hikaru. From now on I’ll released my burdens to you to take care of Tamazuki. Please be patient on him”  
Hikaru can’t believed this, Tanuki blessing her “Haik” she respond with smiled.  
And the wedding ceremony held in that forest of Shikoku.

Main House  
“Are you ready?” Tamazuki asked before entrance Nura’s house. He have told everything about Nura Clan to Hikaru.  
Hikaru took a deep breathe “Okay, I’m ready”  
They entrance the main house.   
“Oh, that’s Tamazuki! Who beside him?” Natto Kozou murmured.  
Sounds whispered and murmured by the youkais who looked at Hikaru with confused face.  
Hikaru looks around “They’re so many”  
“They’re little youkais, Rikuo’s hyakki yakkou”  
“Is she a human? Tamazuki with human?” sounds the little youkai wondered.  
“She’s so beautiful” sounds the others murmured.  
“Lucky him!”   
Rikuo day form who gathered with his Kiyojuji’s patrol stand up and welcome them “Tamazuki, you’re back from Shikoku”  
“Ah yeah”  
“And, who is she?”  
“This is Hikaru”  
Rikuo and Hikaru bowed each other.  
“She is my wife” Tamazuki completed.  
“Nani?” Rikuo looks aghast either with Kiyojuji’s patrol.  
“NANI?!!!” sounds the youkais yelled even natto squirt from Natto Kozou.  
After speechless for a moment, finally Rikuo let Tamazuki entrance meeting room just two alone while Hikaru with the girls.  
“It’s okay” Tori said to Hikaru in living room “You’ll get used to”  
The little youkais stand circle around the living room to learn further about Hikaru.  
“I’m sorry, I’m still a little bit nervous”  
“My name is Natsumi Tori, you can call me Tori” Tori introduce her self.  
“Aizawa Hikaru, but just call Hikaru” Hikaru said.  
“It’s not you the only one human in here. I’m human too. Me and Rikuo-Kun are friend since elementary school”  
“Me too” suddenly Kana appear took biscuits and put on the short table “My name is Ienaga Kana, I’m human and one of childhood friends of Rikuo-Kun”  
Tsurara appear behind her and put four glass of green tea on the table “I’m Oikawa Tsurara, I’m yuki-onna, one of hyakki yakkou”  
“And she is Rikuo-Kun’s girlfriend” Tori added.  
“Ah yeah…” Tsurara’s cheeks become red.  
Hikaru felt enchanted “I just know if there’s so many humans being friendship with youkais”  
“It’s okay, we’ve ever felt that before we knows about yokai world” Kana said.  
“Yeah, we thought that youkai are so mean before. But Rikuo-Kun had prove it there’s so many kind youkai protect humans” Tori said  
“Uhm, and not little also humans married with ayakashi” Tsurara said “Rikuo-Sama’s mother and grand mother is human, his father half human only his grand father fully youkai”  
“And there’s Shoei-Kun, he is half youkai too, his mother is human” Tori said.  
“And now Tori-Chan has a relationship too with a youkai”   
“Oi, Tsurara-Chan! Don’t discuss that!” Tori scowled with red face.  
Tsurara giggled.  
Hikaru can be relief now because she’s not a human alone in youkai world.  
“By the way, Hikaru-San. Do you married with Tamazuki-Kun in Shikoku?” Kana asked.  
“Ah, yeah two weeks ago” Hikaru respond.  
“Actually, we wondered how you’re met ‘till being married?” Tori asked remember about Tamazuki’s past.  
Hikaru’s cheeks become red “Eh.. it’s long story…”

Meeting Room  
“Why didn’t you tell me if you wants to married in Shikoku?” Rikuo asked.  
“I’m sorry, I just want to held simple ceremony and avoid the crowds” Tamazuki explained.  
“Okay, I see. It’s so surprise, how long you get relationship with her?”  
“It’s about two years”  
Rikuo blinked. Two years? How come? He’s so smart to hide it.  
“But, Rikuo. There’s something I must tell you, it’s disturbing me”  
“What’s that?”  
Tamazuki told about Satoru.  
Rikuo fell silent for awhile after heard that story try hard to digest before he began said “He was you old friend?”  
“Yeah, we were friend when I’m still blind about the right or wrong”  
“So, what’s point disturbing you?”  
“I’m afraid that I’m not appropriate again to stay here. I have destroyed my subordinates before, now my old friend” Tamazuki said with dreamy views.  
“But you were forced to do that, right? To protect Hikaru-San”  
“Yeah”  
“I can’t see how I must let you out from Nura Clan”  
“But…”  
“I never did the same, Tamazuki?”  
“Nani? You?”  
Rikuo nodded “Yeah, I killed Gagoze when I was eight years old. He was one of my gramps’s hyakki yakkou. I was forced to killed him because he wants to kill me and my friends”  
Tamazuki fell silent.  
“You did wrong when you destroyed your subordinates to gave you more power, fulfilled your ambition. But if you reason to protect Hikaru-San, someone who you loved it’s not bad reason  
“Besides, you’ve give so much contributes for this Clan, I’ll never let you go. We are family now….” Rikuo smiled warmly.  
“Rikuo…”  
“So, don’t feel disturbed again, Tamazuki”  
Slowly Tamazuki smirked “Thank’s Rikuo”  
“Oh yeah” Rikuo throw something to Tamazuki.  
Tamazuki catched it with one hand then frowns “This is…”  
“Laser made by Kiyotsugu. Give it to Hikaru-San”  
“Don’t said you hold this?”  
“Of course I hold this, I’m human all day time, right?”  
“But you can use you power although in you day form now”  
“Ah yeah, if there’s person who appropriate to be guinea pigs all about Kiyotsugu’s stuff it’s me, right? I must sure that his made is good and work to protect my friends. And that laser works for little youkais. He still improve his made”  
“Okay, I’ll give it to Hikaru. Thanks” Tamazuki stand up.  
Rikuo stand up too “Congrats for your wedding, Tamazuki. Better take leave few days again to honeymoon”  
“Good idea” Tamazuki respond before out from meeting room while waved at him.


	5. Chapter 5 (Bad News)

At Hospital  
“I’m sorry Hikaru-San. But your hormone is unstable, so it’s difficult for you to bear the child” the doctor said.  
“Nani? Can’t you do something?” Hikaru asked.  
“I’m sorry, just miracle which can do that”  
Hikaru leaved the room with sad face. A year after she married with Tamazuki, a year without marks about the baby. Tamazuki never pushed about that but Hikaru always wondered in her heart so that silently she went to the doctor for checked. And the problem is inside her.  
After she arrived home she shut up in the bedroom and don’t out again. She refused her dinner when the servant called her. She only cries all the time on the bed, don’t want to do anything even to change her clothes.  
I’m sorry Tamazuki…. I useless woman….

Hours Later  
Tamazuki arrived home so late at that night from general meeting in main house. He welcomed by his servant who looks afraid.  
“Tamazuki-Sama” the servant called him.  
“What? Why you looks afraid?” Tamazuki asked.  
“Hikaru-Sama….”  
Tamazuki frowns “What’s wrong with her?”  
“I don’t know Tamazuki-Sama. She arrived home this afternoon and looks so sad. She shut up in the bedroom and refused to eat dinner”  
“Is that so?”  
The servant nodded.  
“I’ll check her”  
Tamazuki entrance his bedroom and found Hikaru fell slept on the bed still with her complete clothes. He touch her cheeks and found rest of the tears in there. He don’t want to make her awake and decided to ask her tomorrow morning.   
Slowly Hikaru opened her eyes in the morning. She can feel cold towel in her forehead.  
“You awake, Hikaru?”  
“Tamazuki…” Hikaru put down the towel from her forehead and moved to sat down on the bed. She felt headache because cry so heavy last night.  
“How your feeling?” Tamazuki asked.  
“I’m okay, what happen?”  
“You have a little bit fever last night maybe catch a cold because you didn’t eat your dinner”  
Hikaru looked at her body “You changed my clothes too?”  
“Of course I did. If not me then who?”  
“Gomene, I’ve make you trouble”  
“What’s wrong Hikaru? You never like this before”  
Hikaru bowed her head, her eyes began glisten of tears.  
“The publisher refused you?” Tamazuki guess.  
Hikaru shook her head.  
“So?” Tamazuki looks impatient now.  
“Gomene, Tamazuki” Hikaru began sobbed  
“What for?” Tamazuki frowns.  
Hikaru thrusts her head to Tamazuki’s shoulder then cries “Gomene, Tamazuki. I’m useless woman…..”  
“Why you said that?”  
“I-I can’t…. I can’t bear your child…. I can’t give you a baby…”  
“How do you know that?”  
“I’ve checked to the doctor yesterday” then Hikaru told him everything.  
“It’s all right, Hikaru….”  
“I’m sorry, Tamazuki. You have to married useless woman, you can leave me”  
“Don’t be foolish!”  
“But…”  
Tamazuki embraced her “I can obey not to leave you when you want it, but I can’t obey if you want me to leave you…”  
“Tamazuki…”  
“It’s okay, Hikaru. For me that’s not a big problem”  
“But, how about Shikoku…”  
“My father has so many sons and grandsons to be the next heir” Tamazuki touch her cheek and said again “I never thought that I’ll be married before, but since I met you, I don’t know how, but my heart pushed me to have you soon. So there’s a baby or not, will not reduce my feel for you”  
“So, you’re not regret marry me?”  
“Baka, of course not. During you happy, I’ll be happy too. So, don’t ever order me to leave you, Hikaru”  
“Tamazuki…” Hikaru looks relief now. She never knows if a youkai can be more patient and understanding than a human man.  
Tamazuki hold her tightly “I don’t want us to be like Rikuo’s father love story”  
“Uhm? What happened with his father?”  
Then Tamazuki told about Rihan and Yamabuki Otome who had sad ending love story.  
“I never know that his father has sad story like that”  
“Rihan-Sama can continued his life and married again. But I’m not sure that I can do that. Since I met you I’m not the same person again. So, don’t leave me Hikaru or I’ll die”  
Hikaru shook her head then hold Tamazuki tightly “No, no, I don’t want do that. I’ll never do that. I also can’t live without you”  
“Don’t be sad again, Hikaru. Don’t think too much about the baby or whatever can makes you sad”  
Hikaru nodded “I’ll not sad again. I’ll be happy for you”  
“That’s my woman. The lord of the darkness’s wife”


	6. Chapter 6 (The Heir Will Come)

“I told you to not to forced yourself to finished the draft” Tamazuki scowled.  
Hikaru rest on the bed now. She has just throw up this morning, her face so pale. Now they’re wait for Tori come.  
“I often forget the times if the story more exciting”  
“I don’t want something bad happen with you”  
“Don’t worry, I’m okay. Just a little bit tired”  
“We will know ‘till Tori come”  
There’s no long time again ‘till Tori come and Tamazuki wait outside the bedroom fulfilled of afraid. It’s about 30 minutes later Tori let him entrance the bedroom.  
“I’ll leave now” Tori said cheerfully.  
“Nani? You haven’t tell me what’s wrong with her” Tamazuki looks so sullen.  
“She wants to tell by herself” Tori waved and leaved.  
Tamazuki frowns, confused.  
“What’s wrong with her?” Tamazuki approached Hikaru “She said you wants to tell me by yourself”  
Hikaru stare at him with more meaning in her smile.  
“Can you tell me what happen with you than you smile at me like that?” Tamazuki looks impatient now.  
Hikaru hug him tightly.  
“Hikaru?”  
“We will get it….” Hikaru whispered, the happy tears began flowed to her pink cheeks.  
“We will get what?” Tamazuki still don’t understand.  
“We will get the baby…. I’m pregnant now…”  
“Nani?” Tamazuki stunned, he released Hikaru to see her eyes “Are you sure?”  
Hikaru nodded “Tori said it, I’m pregnant now, we will get a baby, Tamazuki. Finally after three years we will get a baby….” She hold Tamazuki’s neck.  
“Hikaru….”  
“I’m so happy, Tamazuki. I can give you heir”  
“So must be more carefull of yourself now, Hikaru”  
“Uhm” Hikaru nodded.  
But it’s difficult if Hikaru has face her draft. She often forgot the time and stay up if Tamazuki didn’t watch her. Finally, for the first time after their married Tamazuki mad at her when he found Hikaru fainted.  
“This is twice you lose you consciousness” Tamazuki said with his cold voice after Tori leave their house.  
“Gomene…” Hikaru shrink, her pregnant was two months almost three.  
“I don’t want to hear that”  
“Tamazuki…”  
“Stop doing that shit draft!” his volume began turn high.  
Hikaru aghast, she never saw Tamazuki so angry like this before. The last time she saw him like this when he killed Satoru.  
“You said that you wants the baby but evidently you don’t care about yourself! You only care about your draft!”  
“I’m not…”  
“Oh yeah, you like that!”  
Hikaru bite her lips to hold the tears which want to flowed out.  
“You must choose, the baby or the draft!”  
“Of course our baby!”  
“So, stop doing that!”  
Comic is Hikaru’s life, but she forced to choose now for their baby “Okay, I’ll stop it. I’ll stop doing the draft” she give up.  
“I’ll tell the publisher now”  
“B-but I don’t know if they will be understand…”  
“I’ll forced them to understand or I’ll destroy them!” Tamazuki began walks away.  
“Tamazuki!”  
Bugg!! Sounds Tamazuki slammed the door.  
Hikaru still stunned on the bed.  
The servant come in, bring hot soup for her.  
“I bring this soup for you, Hikaru-Sama. It’s good for you and the baby”  
Hikaru sobbed.  
“Hikaru-Sama? Are you okay?” the servant touch her shoulder.  
“He angry. He mad me” Hikaru whispered.  
The servant embrace her “It’s all right Hikaru-Sama. It’s just for awhile, after he calm down, I’m sure he will be kind again. Now better you rest, you must not be stress”  
In the middle of that night, Hikaru can feel something staring at her. Slowly she opened her eyes and awake. Tamazuki sat beside her.  
“Tamazuki” Hikaru moved and sat down on the bed.  
“How you feeling?” Tamazuki asked, his voice turned to normal.  
“I’m fine” Hikaru respond without see his eyes.  
“Gomene, Hikaru. I must not mad at you as before”  
Hikaru shook her head “I deserved it. You said true, I must not forced my self to stay up”  
“Your body weak, Hikaru, even before you pregnant. I always afraid you work so hard like that. I don’t want you to be sick. I don’t want to lose you”  
“I’m so shy, you always care about me than myself. Gomene, Tamazuki. I was so selfish about my job. I’m idiot”  
“No, Hikaru. Don’t said like that. Maybe I over protective too. As a human I always feel you’re so fragile so that I must protect you and watch you tightly. For me you’re like a crystal, I afraid there’s something attack you and make you broke”  
“Tamazuki….” Hikaru felt touched, finally she brave to stare at Tamazuki’s face.  
“I’ve called the publisher and explain them about your condition. They wants to understand”  
Hikaru nodded “I see” she willing to lose her comic during Tamazuki not mad at her again and the baby safe.  
“You can continue after the baby born”  
“Eh?” Hikaru looked at him confusedly.  
Tamazuki smiled at her now.  
“I can continue after the baby born? But I thought that I must…”  
“I’ll never stop you to doing something you love it”  
The happy tears wet Hikaru’s face. She hug his husband tightly “Arigato, Tamazuki”  
Tamazuki kissed her neck then whispered “I love you Hikaru”

 

 

 


End file.
